


Love's Comfort

by Macx



Series: The 2nd Series: V. Legacy [6]
Category: The Magician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tag to Desperate Measures</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Comfort

written by Laura Boeff

  
Sleep lost its tenuous hold on Ulene as the low cry reached her ears. Somewhat alert, she turned to the young man whose bed she was sharing, both nestled amongst the silken sheets.  
 It meant the world to Ulene that Cosmo was no longer in that sterile hospital. He’d spent far too much time there already, recovering from injuries she didn’t want to even contemplate. It had seemed an eternity before the doctors finally allowed him finish his recovery resting in the Express where he belonged.  
 Despite Cosmo promises to the contrary - the teen being exuberant with Ulene’s willingness to finally spend the night; so far she had cut her visits short for his sake- the young man had all but fallen asleep the moment his head hit the pillows. Exuberance apparently only went so far with a body still wrapped in bandages. But, that much needed rest was disturbed-- a small shuddering traveling through the teen as another whimper escaped.  
 "Cosmo," Ulene called gently, hand resting lightly on one bare shoulder. There was little doubt to Ulene the dream Cosmo was suffering. It was not the first time the young man had had it, having spoken vaguely about it to her. Memories of the pain, the attack on the damn.  
 "Cosmo," she called more insistently. A minuet spasm ran through the lean body and with a small gasp, Cosmo’s eyes popped open and he stared blearily around in a moments confusion.  
 "Ulene?"  
 "It’s okay. You were having a nightmare," Ulene said softly, scooting over and carefully wrapping an arm around him.  
 "Oh." Cosmo snuggled close, wincing. Discreetly, Ulene snuck a peek to the bandage that encased Cosmo’s torso and was relived to see no signs of blood. While the young man’s lung was healed, the muscle damage was not, and until it was, Ulene would worry.  
 "Same dream?" Ulene asked quietly, letting her fingers trace lazily over Cosmo’s collar bone.  
 Cosmo sighed and nodded. "Yea, yea.. That one," he muttered darkly. Ulene nodded silently and tightened her hold a touch more. Trying to offer some respite. Cosmo said nothing, simply burrowed into her embrace. Hid. Hid from the demons that had stalked his nights. The pain, the memories...  
 Cosmo wouldn’t talk about it. Any of it. Ulene had tried -oh how she had tried- to get her boyfriend to open up. But it was like running repeatedly into a brick wall. Her lover tight-lipped about what was going on in that stubborn red head of his. Still... Ulene was determined.  
 "Cosmo...?"  
 A deep sighed interrupted her.  
 "I know, Ulene.. I know."  
 Cosmo looked up, gray eyes stormy.. haunted. Ulene let her hand caress back the red haired, offered a warm smile to the trouble gaze. "I love you," she murmured softly, lips brushing along one temple. It was the best way to get to Cosmo. The words having the most amazing affect on the young man, like they were magical to Cosmo.  
 Cosmo smiled slightly in appreciation.  
 "Love you," he returned, delivering a kiss to Ulene’s check, playfully nibbling at a convenient neck. Ulene ignored what that did to her. And it wasn’t easy! The young woman trying to stay on her best behavior given that Cosmo’s doctors forbade him from any strenuous exercise, including sex. Ulene harumphed silently. Cooper had seemed to put particular emphasis on that when she had dropped in to visit this evening before he went out himself.  
 Ulene, unhappily, stilled the lecherous assault with a cautious touch of her hand, slender fingers catching and lifting Cosmo’s chin. Cosmo flashed her a look that could be annoyance, could be dread. This was not the first time Ulene had tried to get him to open up.  
 "You need to talk about it," Ulene urged softly, Cosmo turning away the moment the words left her lips.  
 "Just want to forget it, Ulene," he snipped, pulling free of Ulene’s arm and rolling onto his side, back to his girlfriend. Ulene sighed and levered herself up on one elbow. Peeked over a slender shoulder.  
 "It won’t just go away," Ulene whispered, fingers running lightly along the muscular channel between Cosmo’s shoulder blades. "It never does."  
 She kissed the shoulder, then moved to Cosmo’s neck and up to his ear.  
 "Please.. I want to help."  
 Ulene saw a hint of defeat come as Cosmo let out a deep sigh.  
 "Ulene.. it’s just that..." his voice tremored and Ulene wrapped an arm around the slender man, let her small hand slid up and rest over Cosmo’s heart. For a moment, Ulene took infinite assurance in the powerful beat in that well formed chest.  
 Cosmo rolled over, wincing again and looked at her.  
 "Just... I don’t want to remember. I just don’t!"  
 "But you are."  
 "Yea." Cosmo closed his eyes and shuddered. "Yea. Sort of sucks."  
 Ulene was silent as Cosmo did no more than lay there, breathing heavily. Her  heartbreaking for the pain her lover was still going through, but now it looked like she was making progress. She sensed a change in the young man. A willingness to open up. So Ulene was patient, letting her hand move soothingly across the planes of Cosmo’s chest, admiring the strength in his lover’s body. Feeling little tingles of excitement flow through her as she caressed the bare skin. It seemed like Cosmo had been in that hospital forever, but she could ignore her own yearnings for her lover. The bandage around his chest more than enough of a reminder that Cosmo’s strength had not yet fully returned.  
 "It was like the world had ended. Like there was nothing else other then that.. burning.. freezing sensation," Cosmo murmured softly, eyes still closed. Another tremor racked his body and Ulene deepened her massage, hand kneading at the tensing muscles.  
 "I... couldn’t.. couldn’t focus on anything else.  I think.... I tried.. tried to ignore the pain and focus on Ace.. tried not lose it, but, I couldn’t. The pain... It was everywhere.. everything."  
 The breathing hitched as Ulene scooted up, rested her back against the wall and urged Cosmo back into her arms. The young man went, burrowing against her, arm wrapping tightly around Ulene as his head rested in her lap.  
 "The pain blocked everything out. I felt like I was alone with it. Like it was the only thing in the world. I... thought I was going to die. I felt myself dying..." A sniffle came with the soft words and Ulene felt a tear seep through her night shirt.  
 "You didn’t die. Ace saved you and you fought the pain long enough for him to get you to the hospital," Ulene whispered soothingly, delivering a kiss to the red head, letting the soft fiery strands drag over her lips.  
 Cosmo shuddered and carefully drew in a deep breath. "I know.. I know... It just seemed to go on forever. Forever... " He shook his head. "Just want it to end now."  
 Ulene tilted the pale face up and smiled.  
 "It will, Cosmo. It will end now. The pain is gone. Marvin is gone, and you’re alive and well." Her hand moving along one cheek tenderly. Ulene looked into the despairing eyes and felt her love swell. An emotion she’d only recently started to come to grips with where Cosmo was concern. It seemed so overwhelming sometimes that it was frightening. "You survived, and I love you, and I’m proud of you for fighting back and surviving that madman."  
 Cosmo gulped and managed a small smile.  
 "Thanks," he murmured, nestling against her. "Thanks."  
 Ulene hugged him gently. "I’m just telling ya the truth."  
 "It’s what I need," Cosmo admitted.  
 "Anything you need, Cosmo, all you have to do is ask. Just ask," Ulene assured, cocking an inquisitive eyebrow as Cosmo chuckled softly.  
 The young man looked up into Ulene’s curious face. "How about some hot sex?" Cosmo quipped lightly. Ulene laughed and shoved playfully at Cosmo’s shoulder.  
 "Not that I wouldn’t mind, not at all, but doctor's orders..." Ulene returned. Ace’s orders as well.  
 Cosmo rolled his eyes and settled back in.  
 "Yea. That sucks too," he muttered rebelliously, then gave Ulene a tight hug. "Thanks, Ulene. Thanks for making me talk."  
 "Thanks for finally trusting me enough to talk. Whenever you need to..."  
 "I know." Cosmo craned up and Ulene reached down and delivered a kiss, feeling the young man melt in her arms. Feeling some of the tension melt away, being replaced by a far nicer tingling sensation. Things were not fixed, not totally, but Cosmo had taken a step in the right direction and Ulene would try help smooth the way as much as possible. Clear gray eyes glittered up at her even while a yawn escaped.  
 "Think you can sleep now?" Ulene asked.  
 Cosmo nodded slowly and smiled in amused exasperation at his own lack of endurance. "Yea.. yea I can." He nestled back into Ulene’s gentle embrace. "Got nothing to fear here," he murmured.  
 Ulene smiled and pulled up the blanket, feeling such contentment..  
 "You never will," she assured softly, fingers dragging through the soft red hair.  
 "You never will."


End file.
